Mason Greyback
by RockerChick08
Summary: Jalex. There's a new guy in town, vying for Alex's heart, love and affection. What if it was never hers to give, what if it's belonged to someone else all along? All Alex knows is that she likes this new guy. All Justin knows is that he doesn't. one-shot


**Author's note:**** Okay so I've been wanting to write a Wizard's oneshot ever since the episode "Alex Charms a boy!" I hate to admit it but I actually like the Mason guy, but I'm a Jalex fan forever, but let's just be honest, Disney will NOT let that happen!! And so I've written this oneshot about Mason Greyback, a Jalex of course! Please read and God bless!!**

"Mason Greyback"

Chapter 1

Justin Russo is pissed. What's more, he doesn't exactly know why he's so pissed. All he knows is that he doesn't like him. Doesn't like him at all...

His British accent annoys the living crap out of him; and his stupid dog drawings shouldn't be allowed to be inflicted upon the human race! **_Every thing_** about the guy annoys Justin.

I mean, where the heck did he come from in the first place?! And who the heck transferred, to a new school, in the middle of the school year?!...Okay lots of people, but you get the point! Who the heck was this guy?!

Mason Greyback, that was the pricks name. Greyback! It's like, who the heck did the guy think he was a "Harry Potter" character?!

Okay so maybe Justin was nitpicking, and maybe if he did think about it he'd admit that the guy's accent was kind of cool, and that he too was actually quite fond of dogs as well, and that Greyback was a pretty awesome last name. But at the moment Justin didn't feel like thinking, not reasonably at least...

"What's with the deep frown?"

Alex's voice enters his head and he looks across the sub shop, from his spot behind the counter, to see her staring at him, eyebrow arched curiously, from her place at a customer's table. "You look like you're plotting murder." He hears her voice once more.

_Close, _Justin thinks to himself.

She's magically communicating with him, psychically, something they'd learned to do shortly after their return from Puerto Rico.

Justin quickly wipes away his frown and turns it into what he hopes is a convincing smile.

"You look beautiful today." He sends Alex, eyeing the pretty white swoop top she is wearing along with a short red skirt and black leggings.

He notices a wide smile break out on the brunette's face as she scribbles her customer's order on her notepad.

"Flattery to change the subject, smart." She sends him, eyebrow arched and a small smile on her face as she continues to write. "It won't work...Thanks though." She says before looking up at him and winking.

And that is precisely why Justin hates Mason. Alex. He can't explain it or make sense of it, nor does he want to think too deeply on it because he's sure the outcome will result in him being repulsed and extremely weirded out by himself. All he knows is that he doesn't like a guy being all over Alex. Mason is **_all over_** Alex, and to make matters worst; Alex seems to actually like him...which makes Justin hate him all the more.

Justin just stares at Alex for a moment, thinking that his sister looks way to beautiful at the moment to be winking at him.

After a few passing seconds, she looks at him questioning and he realizes that he's been staring. He sure hopes that his face wasn't displaying any of the desiring thoughts he'd been thinking but judging from the slight flush of Alex's cheeks he's not sure he should be too hopeful.

Her confused stare diminishes and now she is just staring at him. She shakes her head before making her way towards the counter. She wordlessly goes behind it and into the kitchen, handing in her order to their father.

She grabs an order of subs and makes her way to a couple sitting at a table. She places the food down in front of them before fixing Justin with a look.

"So are you going to tell me what had you so upset earlier?" she sends, getting back on topic.

Just as Justin is about to reply, he notices Mason enter the restaurant and tenses. Apparently Alex doesn't notice though because he soon receives another message from her.

"There you go again, looking all Stefan Salvitore surly." She says, giving reference to one of their favorite shows (something they both actually liked) "Vampire Diaries."

Justin watches as Mason wraps his arms around Alex's waist and she gasps before turning around to face him.

Okay they've only been going out for like a couple of days, and he's already grabbing her from behind?

Justin silently fumes as he watches Alex remove her apron. She's ditching work to go out with him; he knows it. Well technically it's not really skipping since she would've been officially off in 15 minutes but still; she's going out...with **_him._**

Mason waits patiently, gazing at the people walking around outside of the restaurant, as Alex returns her apron to its spot behind the counter.

Justin refuses to look at her and instead concentrates intensely on the buttons of the cash register before him.

However, he soon feels warm fingers on his chin as Alex grasps it and swiftly caresses it gently while simultaneously speaking.

"I'm out!" she announces, smiling widely.

His jaw clenches slightly but he manages a nod.

"Tell mom and dad, will you?!" she says before sweeping her pointer finger underneath his chin and skipping around to the other side of the counter. "Don't wait up!" she throws over her shoulder.

Justin sighs/growls as he watches her come to stand beside Mason. The Brit grabs her hand and smiles charmingly at her. It makes Justin want to hurl. He does not like this guy. Does not like him at all...

The "lovely couple" make their way out of the restaurant, and just as they are about to step over the threshold, Alex turns and smiles softly at him.

"We're talking later about your murder attempts, okay? You're not getting out of it." she sends before exiting the restaurant.

She's going to be the death of him, he knows it.

**Author's note:**** I was planning on just writing a oneshot because I'm already in the midst of quite a bit of stories and do not want my reader's to be angry at me for taking on another; I would never do that to them! However I was debating on turning this into a 3-shot that follows the events of the Wizards vs. Werewolves episodes…tell me what you thought of this one and maybe I will continue!! Thanks so much for reading! I hoped it entertained you!! I wrote it kind of fast so I apologize for any mistakes!! Please review! God bless!!**


End file.
